After the Club
by TheLittlestAngel17
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are having fun at the club when the atmosphere, and their raging hormones, get the better of them. Sasuke then proceeds to drag Naruto back to his own apartment for a night of fun.


It was a beautiful, warm, clear night in the village of Konoha, but not everyone was out enjoying the night. Most of the young adults had hit up the club to go out for a night of dancing. And there may have been a bit of drinking as well. Well, drinking for all except two young gay lovers.

"Yeah! This is great!" exclaimed the loud blonde as he puts his arm excitedly around his dark haired boyfriend. "Hey Sasuke! Are you having fun?"

"Hn. Naruto you're such a loud mouth." Sasuke responded and turned around holding Naruto in an embrace. "Of course I'm having fun idiot. I'm here with you aren't I?" Smiles as he kisses him.

"Hehehe!" Returns the kisses as his ass is squeezed by Sasuke.

Feeling a bit aroused by the feeling of his boyfriend's hot, sweaty body on his Sasuke squeezes his ass harder humping against him a bit.

Naruto moans lightly feeling his boyfriend's hardening cock rub up against his.

"What say we get out of here? Go back to my place?"

You read my mind." Naruto responds smiling and blushing a bit.

Naruto and Sasuke, ignoring prying eyes around them, eagerly leave the club and go back to Sasuke's apartment. Dragging Naruto inside Sasuke shuts his front door, pulling him into his bedroom by the collar of his shirt.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this." Pins him against a wall kissing him relentlessly.

"I can probably guess." Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's hot neck. "Your skin is burning."

"Yours too." Humping and kissing him all over his breath becomes heavier and hotter.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke picks him up and throws him onto the bed crawling on top of him and Naruto looks up at him blushing and pulls him down for a kiss.

Wanting to take him then he reaches his hand down, stroking the outside of his pants feeling his cock growing harder. "You're going to want much more when I'm done with you." Sasuke smirks as he undoes Naruto's pants pulling them down. "Well someone's coming out to say hi." He jokes as he bends down sucking his very erect cock.

Naruto's moans grow louder feeling Sasuke's wet mouth on his sensitive cock.

Enjoying the sound of his moans, Sasuke works to drop his own pants to the floor and rotates around to let Naruto give him the same pleasure.

Noticing the pale-skinned man's cock hanging erect in front of him, he grabs onto Sasuke's hips and pulls him down into his mouth.

Moaning alongside him, he grips at the sheets sucking until he can't take it anymore. "Fuck…" he moans getting off and flipping Naruto over onto his stomach. "You tempt me, you get it rough." Leaning all his body weight onto the tan blonde's back, he lifts up Naruto's hips for easier access to his throbbing asshole. "Get ready, because Sasuke's coming for you." He teases as he pushes his cock inside the tight asshole.

Gripping at the sheets he cries out at the sudden pain. "Ow! …Hurts…"

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Sasuke asks concerned.

"No… It's fine, just, nuh… just give me a minute."

"You're really swallowing me. I'm going to start moving now." He starts moving ever so slowly so as not to cause Naruto too much pain.

With his breathing and moaning becoming one sound he's not sure how it feels. "Fuck… Hurts…"

"Does it feel good? Are you enjoying it?"

"I'm not… I don't…" He's unable to speak very well, but he's now slowly starting to enjoy the feeling. "Yeah…" Moaning louder and he lifts his hips up a bit more allowing Sasuke in a bit deeper.

Chuckles when he sees his reaction. "So you are enjoying it, huh?" Thrusting a bit deeper moaning himself. "Oh you're so tight… Feels so good…"

"More… I… want… more!" He strains between moans.

"More you say? Then more you shall get." He says seductively as he starts thrusting a bit faster.

Naruto moans louder throwing his head back in pleasure. "Fuck… Fuck…"

After about 15 minutes they both feel like they can't hold back their cum any longer.

"Naruto… I'm gonna cum…"

"Me too…"

Pulling out and flipping back over onto his back, they rub their cocks together until they both cum.

Unable to support his own weight anymore, Sasuke's arms give out and he falls on top of Naruto. "Shit…"

A bit out of breath as well, Naruto suddenly pulls him down for a deep kiss that lasts for a while.

Early the next morning they wake up cuddling up close to each other.

"Good morning Sasuke."

"Morning. So how did you like it last night?"

"A bit painful at first, but very fun."

Sasuke chuckles and hugs Naruto closely.


End file.
